deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead or Alive Wiki
Welcome To Dead or Alive Wiki! This page is only used to discuss designs and content changes to the Main Page. For a general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. Please don't post comments here that don't relate to the Main Page. So, got any ideas for the main page? Post them here, because we love to here your ideas! Please note that we aren't like one of those boring encyclopediac wikis; we are also a fan site, but still an encyclopedia that talks about the things of Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden. Please help our site, follow all the rules and please DON'T VANDALIZE!!! Thank you and enjoy your stay. Any questions? Go here or talk to a staff member. Main Page I think the main page needs to be tidied up. The charcters should be put like this : Dead Or Alive characters, Dead Or Alive2 characters ect...--Yuffie-2211 08:39, 13 November 2008 (UTC) im not very good at that kind of things but i'll give it a shot ^.^ --Yuffie-2211 09:24, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Custom Skin Design I want a custom skin design for this wiki. I want it to be like the colors of the DOA 4 cover: white, silver (or gray), and light blue. I need help though. Can someone help me?? Squallinoa 08 22:49, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I'll see what i can do--Yuffie-2211 09:24, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Ninja Gaiden Wiki Do you think we should merge with Ninja Gaiden wiki??? Together, our encyclopedia will be HUGE!!! Squallinoa 08 20:45, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should work more on this wiki first?--Yuffie-2211 08:13, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Suggestions? I made this part for suggestions on this wiki. I am already working on another wiki, sorry. But I will leave a suggestion. 1.) Make a costume list for each game. Beau 23:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) New Skin Should we bring back the polls? :Do we have enough members to warrant that? If you want to then go ahead. :I've been thinking that there's too much red in this colour scheme. If anyone has any examples of what they think might make the wikia look better/more attractive/less pain on the eyes please speak up. Netherith 01:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) New Idea Background Skin Can't say I'm liking the new background. It's a bit distracting from the pages and it doesn't cover the DOA series very well. Perhaps some alternate suggestions are required? Netherith 02:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The background was just a test sample, just to see a different option. I've changed it back to the previous graphic for the time being - Wondersyndrome 07:54, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Ninja Gaiden pages move I'm thinking about transferring our Ninja Gaiden sentric pages (pages that only have to do with Ninja Gaiden) to the Ninja Gaiden wiki and create cross-wiki links between our two wikias. It would make our wiki more focused on a single series (although DOA and NG both exist within the same universe) however it would also drastically decrease our page count. Opinions for or against? Netherith 00:09, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a good idea. It will make things more easier for us staff. FFKHDOAfan 15:27, March 24, 2011 (UK Time) I think the quality of the articles is more important than the quantity. Most of the Ninja Gaiden articles on this wiki are in bad shape, and many people who visit the DOAWiki don’t know much about NG. Moving all the articles to Ninja Gaiden Wiki, with people who know about the series, would be better. We would need to keep relevant NG information on the DOAWiki, such as history for Ayane, Ryu, Kasumi, and Sonia (who will appear in DOA:D), and images of these four characters can stay. We would need to go through all of the articles and change links, and delete pages that have nothing to do with DOA. I would be happy to do that, but it will take time. Wondersyndrome 08:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Footer The Wikia Gaming Footer on the main page is out of date. To keep up to date, you can use to always display the current version of the Wikia Gaming Footer. -User452 04:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for updating it :) -User452 10:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :The old footer has been retired, but the new footer is located at , if you would like to add it. :) -452 07:52, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Layout Took a look at the koei wiki(now merged with tecmo for those who live in the widerness) and was actually preety impressed with their layout as well as their coverage of basically everything to do with koei, what are peoples thoughts on a completely Tecmo wiki. Just suggesting don't want to have to act ugly because of rude people(looks at pitiful ninja gaiden wiki) 00:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC)kitet Thank you for the suggestion, but at the moment we are focusing on improving the content of articles on the DOAWiki. After we have brought the main content up to standard, we will have a look at improving the layout :) - Wondersyndrome 11:31, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Moveset What do you think of writing articles about the combo-lists of the characters? Ayane-chan 22:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) That is something that the Wiki needs. We are playing on doing that, but it will take awhile - Wondersyndrome 14:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) News.. Where do i put the news? I made something in the news section...so ima put it here: New Trailer! http://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_or_Alive_Wiki:DOATEC_News_Room#New_Trailer.21 Burai, Hayate,Kasumi, and Ayane's grandfather. A while back i posted about Burai. But the following day it was taken down due to there not "being proof of his existence". That was a mistaken statement/act for I DO have proof. In the very first DOA game manual and the DOA Ultimate 1 manual, Burai is mentioned over the names of Shiden and Raidou as their father. He was the 16th Master Ninja of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan before Shiden. He trained Raidou and Shiden in the Ninjutsu of the Tenjin school, while Genra of Hajin trained in the Hajin school of MT Ninjutsu. Raidou's unstable rage made Burai worry for the clan's future, so he refused to pass it down to him, and instead gave it to his youngest son, Shiden. This drove Raidou to madness and he has caused problems for the clan ever since. Anyway. If any of you have the Dead or Alive Ultimate games one and two, look into number 1 and check out the character relationships just before the character bios. You'll see his name right above Shiden and Raidou.Kusanagi Hiei (talk) 18:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Character Age Update It's about the ages of the DOA characters in DOA5. Since it takes place two years after DOA4, the characters ages should be updated to keep up with the continuum.Kusanagi Hiei (talk) 12:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Justice always triumphs can i ask you how to make a photo 10:27, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Marie Rose L.MR.M.H.K (talk) 03:42, February 16, 2014 (UTC)When are you going to put Marie Rose on main page?; when she arrives for consoles in spring? DOAX3? Hi. According to Kotesu, Dead or Alive Xtreme 3's trademark has just been officially registered by Toei. Should we note this? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:36, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Sarah I have DOA5 Ultimate on PS3 and it has a character called Sarah which isn't in this sites character list. Another blonde with ponytail, default outfit is skin tight blue bodysuit. Shows up in story video titled "A Rival Appears" (Tina arc I think). 13:38, June 12, 2014 (UTC)MangAnimE Home Page Update, "Dead or Alive 6" With the upcoming release of Dead or Alive 6, the home page needs to be updated with the latest news on the game. Sonic100jam (talk) 12:20, December 12, 2018 (UTC)